The Gems Of Ooo
by Parice-xo
Summary: What happens when Finn and Jake accidentally kidnap a Princess they believe to be a Jewel thief? Why, they create a bunch of new adventures!


All over the land of Ooo the sun was shining, laying a blanket of light over each of the kingdoms. Though most rejoiced in the heat, there was one person moping around as his ice ruins melted around him, causing pools of water that people couldn't help but play in.

"Ohh! Get out of my Kingdom! Do you know what this crown means? It means I'm the King! The King of Ice! Get out!" The bearded man growled at the small candy children that screamed in fear. "And worse yet, no princesses are taking this opportunity to come play in my pools..." The Ice King muttered, his thoughts becoming perverted.

"Ice King!" Suddenly a blonde teenager came flying from the sky from a massive misshapen dog like creature.

"Finn, Jake! What are you doing here?" He asked, beginning to activate his powers making his hands glow with a light blue frost.

The boy known as Finn twisted his body in a kicking position and let his foot come in hard contact to the Ice King's head before the magic could be released upon them.

"Stop harassing children!" The hero shouted at Ice King's fallen body.

"Yeah man, that ain't right!" Jake chimed in, reverting his body to it's regular size and high fiving his partner.

"They're on my land, I can do as I please!" The blue skinned king retorted.

"Shut up, dude!" Jake said as they both kicked him at the same time.

"What should we do now?" Finn asked his yellow companion, completely ignoring the the Ice King's moans.

And just as though it were a miracle, Peppermint-Butler started shouting their names as he ran toward the heros of Ooo. When he finally made it to them, he was so out of breath that it took him a minute to be able to talk to them. "The Royal...Candy... Kingdom ...Jewels.. Stolen!" He frantically cried out in between his deep breaths.

Jake and Finn gasped and started heading towards the Candy Kingdom as fast as they could. With each step Jake was morphing to a bigger form, Finn jumped on his pal as soon as he was big enough to hold his weight comfortably and they bolted at super speed towards the famous kingdom.

Right outside the the walls of the Candy Kingdom was a massive hole, obviously used by the robber. So Finn and Jake, without saying a word started investigating, following the trail of tracks leading to the hole from the castle. Princess Bubblegum was flailing her arms around, ordering groups and groups of banana guards to find this robber. She tried to show a polite smile when Finn and Jake came up to her but they could see it was full of stress.  
>"What happened, PB?" Finn asked, concerned that he had never seen the princess in such a state before.<p>

"Someone stole the precious jewels of the Candy Kingdom from the treasury! And managed to do it without getting caught or even being seen at all, even though he's blown two holes in the walls!" She explained, pointing to another hole beside her in the castle wall revealing the interior of the castle.

Finn put a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder and gave her a smile, "Don't worry, PB! We'll get him!"

She returned the smile, "Thankyou, guys. I have to leave the kingdom on business for a few days. I have left instructions to those who work in the castle but I'd really appreciate it if you could check in every so often to make sure there's no funny stuff going on."

"Of course, Bubblegum!" Jake said happily, envisioning how much food he could get the Candy chef to feed him during his daily checkups. He'd probably call ahead of time so it was already made by the time he gets there. Maybe a meatball sub...with cheese.

While Jake was lost in thought, drooling, Finn had elbowed him back into the conversation. Princess Bubblegum hugged them both and grabbed her suitcases which hadn't been noticed before. She waved them off as she got into a carriage ran by Starchie the Janitor with a couple of light pink horses connected to candy reigns. "Off we go!" He said, snapping the reigns causing the horses to speed off leaving Jake and Finn in charge of catching the bad guys.

"This is almost like my murder mysteries!" Jake said, wagging his tail at this exciting revelation.

"Yeah, dude. But who could have done it?" Finn pondered, putting a hand against his chin in a thinking gesture.

"Who knows, man. Let's go ask around outside the kingdom. Someone must have some news about a guy carrying jewels around!" Jake shouted, throwing a fist in the arm.

"Totally!" Finn agreed and they started running and laughing to themselves as they went in search of information.

Meanwhile, hidden under the Mountain Kingdom was the elusive Gem Kingdom. After the Mushroom War when the world was in ruins and trying to rebuild itself, a small village was struggling to survive, like most others at this time. They wandered for years, making many small camps, looking for whatever means they could to survive. However at this time, there was so many desperate twisted people in the aftermath of the war that each time the village people would start to make a living it would be robbed from them and often resulting in injury from raiders and thieves, bandits and bullies. Until one day when they managed to find a cave entrance at the side of the mountain land and took refuge there. Soon the community grew and the little cave was mined into a cavern becoming a permanent home. The man who held everyone together and took charge in their exploration of all these years was appointed the King but they weren't a recognised kingdom until during their mining they came across a jackpot crevice full with gems and before they knew it they had more than they knew what to do with and began bargaining with other Kingdoms such as the Candy and Fire. The cave seemed like a never ending abundance of resource for its inhabitants and after hundreds of years of adaptation with a little help of radiation the people became more melded with their jewels, their skin, pale with light variation of every colour, shined as though diamonds had began growing into their very being. Though despite the growing of their colony, the Gem Kingdom remained a secret from most civilians. Rumours were spread and adventurers would seek it out but none would find the hidden Kingdom.

King Topaz, the great great great great grandson of the original king and founder, had taken great measurements to ensure the safety and well being of his people but this closed them off to the outside world which displeased his daughter greatly, Princess Saffire. The absolute opposite of her father, aside from their shared stubbornness.

Princess Saffire hated to think of herself as a princess. She mined with her people and spent time with them, and if she could manage it, avoid anything to do with royal meetings and etiquette classes. Her favourite thing to do was sneak out of the cave home of her Kingdom and explore the outside world behind her father's back, he wouldn't understand.

Saffire twirled around her Kingdom greeting all those she passed until she came to the entrance and watched the King's trusted guard prepare to leave for the Candy Kingdom to deal with the robbery incident, the Gem Kingdom would deliver more gems in place of the stolen ones.

"I'll go." Saffy chimed in from the silence, making the guard jump.

"You know I can't let you do that, Princess." He replied

The purple haired princess tiptoed her way over and grabbed the bag of jewels before making her escape. "Don't worry, I'll be okay!" She shouted waving back at the guard who sighed heavily.

Saffire was always pulling crap like this, by any means to get out of the kingdom and no one could stop her. The King even tried to Rapunzel her and keep her locked in her room but she always seemed to find a way out regardless. Any guard squad sent to watch and protect her she would manage to evade and ditch, leaving them in panic to find her. The King was coming to his wits end of how to deal with her, he just wanted to make sure that his only daughter was safe from harm's way and he knew what the world was like outside from stories passed down in his family from generation to generation.

The mischievous girl giggled to herself as she skipped with the bag of jewels tied to the belt hole of her skirt. The road from the Gem Kingdom to the Candy Kingdom wasn't long enough for her. She couldn't get enough of the beautiful colours of the sky and the way the trees changed around her, watching the flowers bloom or disappear. None of which you can get inside a cave.

As she continued to skip along she came across a group of people and as usual her curiosity got the better of her. She wandered closer to see what looked like a cute blonde boy and his talking dog were searching people. Very cute blonde boy.

The girl decided she had gotten close enough really didn't think a search would be the best course of action to take, even if it meant the eye-candy would be touching her up and turned on her heel, hoping not to be noticed. Who knew who they were?

"HEY, YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE! WE NEED TO SEARCH YOU!" Shouted the dog as he stretched his arm outwards and around the feisty princess.

She began to thrash around when the boy ran over to stop her from fighting, causing the jewels to fall from her side and slide out from the bag and to the feet of the blonde guy, causing everyone in the vicinity to gasp.

"Ha! We caught you!" Jake and Finn said in union as they picked the girl up and carried her towards the tree house while she struggled to try to break free.

The only thing Saffire knew to do was to keep her mouth shut, if there's one thing that stuck to her its what her father told her when he realised he couldn't keep her from the outside world.

_**Do NOT tell anyone you are a princess. Do not let them know who you are, or where you are from unless it is another royal kingdom which we do business with. They will return you safely. But under no circumstances tell anyone else who you are because they will hurt you for what they think they can get out of you. If they think you are a nobody, they won't expect anything from you.**_

And that's what the princess planned on doing, the silent treatment was no issue here.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jake asked as they neared the tree house.

"Well we have to interrogate her! Find out why she wanted the jewels and who she works with." Finn replied, a little too excitedly as though this was just a massive game.

When they reached the tree house, Saffy was astounded! She only seen trees a few times when she makes her journey to either the Fire or Candy kingdom but never had she seen a house in a tree.

As they entered, Jake had carried her over to the base of the tree in their living room while Finn ran to find some rope to tie her up with.

"Who are you?" Finn asked, finishing up the double knot.

"Just a girl. A random girl. Why have you captured me, what are you going to do with me?" Saffy asked, terror clear in her eyes.

"A random girl with the same jewels that were stolen from the Candy Kingdom earlier?" Finn retorted.

Saffy kept her mouth shut. She had no reason to why she had the gems or how she got them without revealing everything.

Finn sighed when he realised she wouldn't answer, "Alright then, what's your name?"

"Saffire." The girl answer quietly, her long lavender hair falling in front of her face.

"Okay, Saffire. I'm Finn." He said, with a lovely warm smile.

Saffy couldn't help but blush a little bit. She was always told how dangerous the world would be and how bad people could be but never how dangerously cute bad people could be.

"And the dog?" She asked, peering at Finn with wide emerald orbs, her long lashes moving delicately like butterfly wings as they fluttered open and shut.

Finn's heart skipped a beat, caught unaware until now of how beautiful he actually thought she was. _No, she's a criminal Finn. Don't even go there._ "T-the dog? You mean, Jake?" Finn asked, though really was answering her question.

"Finn and Jake?" She repeated, those names seemed so familiar, had she heard them floating about somewhere?

"Yeah." Finn shifted uncomfortably, starting to see her more as a woman than a thief he was meant to be holding captive.

A woman whose skirt had ridden up dangerously close during her placement, revealing silky snow white thighs... and her breasts... they...Finn shook his head, trying to get those impure thoughts out of his head, he began to realise he spent way too much time with Jake.

The sun had begun to set and Finn was still no closer to figuring out about the jewels and was hardly getting anything out about her. He had a name and an age. And an inkling that she wasn't from around here due to her amazement with completely ordinary things and her obsession with feeling the treehouse.

"Do you want something to eat?" Finn asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Yes please." She said and watched as Finn called someone named Beemo into the room and asked him to prepare an extra meal tonight. Beemo automatically ran over to Saffy and gave her a little hug.

"She's so pretty." Beemo cooed, climbing up her leg and sitting on her lap. "Are you Finn's girlfriend?"

Both the Finn and Saffire turned bright red, she shook her head while Finn kept repeating the word no over and over causing Saffy to huff, "What's wrong with me?" She asked squinting her eyes at Finn.

"Don't take it personally, Finn is terrible with girls." Jake interviened.

"No, I'm not!" Finn shouted back at Jake, clearly embarrassed.

"Dude! You don't have to get so worked up over it. Not everyone can be as smooth me. It's a gift and a curse." Jake said, admiring himself in a mirror hanging on the wall.

Finn took a deep breath, calming himself. As Saffy and Beemo giggled in the corner.

Eventually it turned to night and the heroes were finding it hard to keep awake. "Let's take shifts?" Finn suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." Jake said, already half asleep.

"You first." Finn said yawning, his eyes so heavy he couldn't keep them open.

"Yeah, yeah." Jake replied, though not actually getting up.

It took less than five minutes before they were gone and another ten before Jake was snoring pretty loudly. However Beemo remained awake and speaking to Saffire.

"Why are you tied up?" He asked, taking a look at the ropes.

"They think I stole something." Saffy replied, her expression turning into a pout.

"Did you?"

"No. But they don't understand." The purple haired Princess sighed.

"Well I believe you." Beemo stated and began untying the ropes keeping her captive.

In the slight amount of moonlight shining through the window, Saffy could see perfectly fine due to all that time spent living in a cave with dimling lit glowing lanterns and what not.

"Do you want to play a video game?" Beemo asked, though you could start to see the bags under his eyes. He was struggling to stay up to talk to her.

"Yeah sure." The Princess smiled at the cute little electronic creature. She had never seen anything like him and was quite intrigued to play a video game. Her kingdom was very old fashioned and didn't really have anything to do with technology. Her father was way too paranoid to let that happen.

After the video game Beemo sat against Saffy and fell asleep with the rest of them while she stared out the window at the night sky. Fascinated by the stars and moon, they reminded her of how the gems sparkled or even her skin in the sunlight. She began to think of her parents, they must be going crazy right now and they can't even do much about it without putting the whole Kingdom at risk of being discovered.

Now was her chance, she could escape! Everyone was in such heavy sleep, Jake was snoring still and Finn sleep talking or mumbling something about Princess Bubblegum. How did he know her? And beemo sleeping ever so peacefully leaning against her but she managed to reach a pillow from the couch and prop up Beemo while she began to make her way out.

Thanks to her keen eyesight in the dark she was able to avoid all the crap they had left lying around and effortlessly make it downstairs with no issue to the entrance of the treehouse. She opened the door and gasped at how cold the air was.

_You can do it!_ She mentally chanted to herself as she took off from the door frame in her fastest running pace, however in her excited effort to run away she didn't think about the door and the wind and how the wind could slam the door shut and wake up everyone. She could hear them yelling in the background. She turned her head while running to see if they were coming for her. Of course they were! Jake morphed and stretched out of the window with Finn on top taking a whole lot less time than she planned to catch up with her. Finn jumped from his best friend's back and making a dive for the secret princess, taking her to the ground and rolling with her in an effort to hurt her less on impact. She grunted and thrashed trying to get away still but it was futile while she was in Finn's arms. However she was glad that if she couldn't get away that she wasn't in a totally terrible place...

"How'd you get out?!" Finn yelled, annoyed.

"Erm..." Saffy just smiled innocently at him and his appearance smoothed out.

Finn dragged himself back up to the tree house, carrying the girl bridal style and sat on the couch with her. She, utterly pleased with herself and how her failure turned out, realised how incredibly comfortable she felt laying against him and after that hard fall to the ground and the whole running across a field only to be caught up with in seconds was pretty tiring too. She yawned causing a chain reaction in all of them and soon shut her eyes against Finn's chest.

"Beemo." Finn said quietly, waking Beemo from his sleep.

"Yes, Finn?" He answered rubbing his eyes.

"Did you let her loose?" He asked noticing the rope close to Beemo.

"Yes." Beemo smiled.

Finn's expression turned to one of confused, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I believed her." Beemo said before leaving the room.

Finn looked at Saffy puzzled, wondering just what he got himself into.

When the morning came Jake bust through from the kitchen with bacon in the frying pan shouting at the 'couple' on the couch, "Wake up lovebirds! You spent all night cuddling, now time for breakfast!" Jake shouted in a happy tune.

The instant Finn and Saffire opened their eyes, their faces turned blood red. Saffire tried to jump back only to be pulled back onto Finn but a restraint on her hand. She looked down and noticed it was handcuffs. One on her hand and the other on Finn's.

"When did you do this?!" She demanded, continuously pulling her arm as if the cuffs would just disappear.

"After you fell asleep last night I asked Jake to find me something stronger than rope to tie you up with." Finn shrugged, as if this was completely normal behaviour.

"And you just happen to have handcuffs lying around?!" Saffy said, freaking out.

Finn paused for a minute before realising that Jake had handcuffs for a certain reason, "Oh man! I hope you haven't used these!"

"Not recently..." Jake chuckled sinisterly from the kitchen as he dished out breakfast for everyone.

"How long do I have to wear these for?" Saffire complained as Jake and Finn dragged her out into the forest.

"Well if you stopped trying to escape then you wouldn't be wearing them." Jake laughed, loving the awkward predicament.

"That doesn't answer my question." Saffy snarled.

"Oh Finn, you got a feisty one your hands, lucky boy." Jake winked, giving Finn a nudge. Not only did he love teasing Saffy, but also of course his best friend and brother.

How many times could he turn them red today? This was a new game.

Saffy was being pulled about roughly while Finn and Jake fought some monsters stalking around the forest until she was pulled forward and fell face first into the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Finn said picking her back up and using his sword as a shield to protect her from the monster's claw heading her way.

"Jake I need you to take off these cuffs and keep her safe!" Finn yelled in Jake's direction where he quickly complied and stretched Saffy up high into a tree on the outskirt of the fighting area.

"Is he going to be okay?" Saffy asked as she looked down towards Finn fighting off a group of the monsters at once.

"Of course he is! He's Finn the Human. Hero Of Ooo." Jake said snapping back into shape and offering Finn a helping hand.

Saffire looked down at herself, "Geez, I'm getting incredibly dirty." She said examining her body and clothes.

Her skirt had been torn and her white shirt wasn't white anymore. She sighed and continued to watch the battle. Wincing when she saw any contact come to her captors but finally it ended with the monsters having the stuffing beaten out of them into a pile on the floor.

Jake let Finn climb on his back and morphed to scale ten times his usual size. The blonde stood up and held out his hand for the Princess to take and as she did so, she smiled. Saffy felt less like a prisoner and more like she belonged. This was just the excitement she was looking for every time she ventured from her Kingdom and she was beginning to see much more of an upside the longer that she stayed in their company. Is this a form of Stockholm Syndrome?

When they got back to the treehouse, it was all exciting stories and boasting from Finn and Jake when Saffy would ask questions about previous adventures and they spent so much time talking into the night that no one even remembered to tie Saffy back up. Not that she planned on escaping again just yet, she was having so much fun.

When the sun had risen on the Land Of Ooo and peered through the treehouse windows, it awoken the Gem Princess while everyone else remained asleep. _How boring._ She thought as she decided to take a little look around, leaving Finn and Jake- who accidentally fell asleep on 'guard duty'... again. Saffy was hoping to find herself a bathroom during her tour. She was disgusted with how dirty she felt and yearned to be clean. She thought the jewel loons wouldn't notice if she slipped out quietly to clean herself up but as she stepped into the bathroom and stared at the shower she couldn't hold herself back. She quickly but carefully threw her clothes off and entered the shower, she turned it on wincing at every gurgle and choke that came from the pipes. Until finally the hot water spurted from the head of the shower instantly making her feel cleansed. She closed her eyes , enjoying the heat and water against her skin, all the worry and stress she had left her body. Maybe that's what she needed more often when running away from home: to be kept prisoner for a couple days and then given a basic shower. What had her life become? She hummed herself a melody as was ritual when anybody was in the shower. After a few minutes when the water turned back to clear from the dirt being washed away she decided that she really needed to get to where she was meant to be watched before she was attacked for trying to escape...again. She wasn't in the mood for another tackle to the dirty floor while trying to avoid a sword that he swears wouldn't have hit her. She stepped out of a shower before realising that she didn't have a towel and began searching all over in the small bathroom but to her dismay there wasn't much at all aside from toothbrushes and dirty clothes. All of sudden she heard panicked footing on the floor board. She gasped, they must have noticed she wasn't there already but she couldn't hear over the shower water. She felt the panic all come back in a second as she scattered around the bathroom still finding absolutely nothing all the while she was dripping wet. Her arm flailed and knocked over the glass holding both Finn and Jake's toothbrushes on the side of the sink. Upon the glass clashing with the hard wooden flooring unleashing a loud shatter she could hear the footprints pause for a second and then continued getting louder with each step coming towards her. She couldn't think of a single thing to do, she froze. Naked in all her glory, Finn barged through the door expecting her to be climbing out the window to run away.

But she wasn't. She was naked and wet and staring at him. Fear in her but she couldn't look away.

"I-uh.." Finn started, though he couldn't force any more words to come out. The sound of his voice snapped her out of her frozen state as she screamed and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself trying to cover as much as possible though it was futile as Finn saw everything in great detail and as much as he tried to think of something else, that image was stuck with him. Both of their faces were as red as a tomato, Finn slammed the door shut as he heard Jake calling for him.

Jake came up the stairs and towards Finn when he saw the weird look and colour on the blonde's face. "What happened?" Finn was pressed again the door, refusing to let Jake reach for the door knob, shaking his head furiously.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Jake pressed, curious as he was worried.

"I... uh.. she... she was in the shower..." Finn said, not meeting Jake's eyes.

The yellow companion had a massive grin on his face when he pieced it together. "Did you enjoy what you saw?" Jake asked, nudging him, sliding his eyebrows up and down, making a sly face.

Finn's face started to steam, "Wha-What?!" Finn managed to squeak.

"Well, you didn't say no..." He snickered.

"Shut up, you perverted dog!" Came through the door.

"Say that to my face, jewel thief!" Jake retorted.

There was a small silence, "I can't... there isn't a towel in here..." She whispered, leaning against the door.

Even though her whisper was quiet, Jake managed to pick it up. Those dog senses and what not, he looked at Finn. "You need to go get her a towel."

"Why me?" Finn whined.

"Because you've seen her naked and I have a girlfriend, Lady, remember?" Jake said, winking.

Finn gulped.


End file.
